Life and Times of the Longs
by Naiel
Summary: Crossover of Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Amerikan Dragon: Jake Long.
1. Chapter 1

Life and Times of the Longs. Chapter 1

"_Who do you think will be the one?"_ Ah-Mah Jasmine Lee asked her pug. Anyone else would hear barking, but she heard_: "I think Dennis. That boy got Spunk!."_ Jasmine rose her eyebrow, and said: _"No, I don't think so."_ Ah-Mah sighed. "_Who knows…_" She looked at her granddaughters. "_I just hope it isn't Ray Ray. For your sake_." The pug looked at the 8 year old and said with his Scottish accent: _"That makes 2 of us. He's a hyper active monkey with 10 energy drinks and 5 pounds of sugar in him!"_ Jasmine's eyes followed her granddaughters. For some reason, she know it was going to be one of them. The 2 girls walked next to each other. They didn't have many friends yet, as they just immigrated here from China. They had followed their grandmother; witch didn't come as a surprise to her. Her son, Michael had gotten a job offer in America, with a little help from the magic community. Thou it had taken them about 6 years before her family finally moved, they did it. They were here.

The veil that separated the magic world from the human world, always had a place, generally a city near water and mountains, but sometimes, that place shifted. Jasmine never toughed that while she was a Te Xuan Ze, she would be able to move to a different country. Let alone the other end of the world. She had about 2 months to be moved, before the veil would magically teleport her to its new location. Her family still didn't understand why she moved so suddenly and so hasty. Orchid Bay city. The new place where the veil was the weakest.

"_Alright, Let's go Monroe."_ The elderly lady turned around, and made her way to the door. Haley was looking concerned to her elder sister, as Jasmine opened the door. _"Hello Kids! How are you!"_ Said Jasmine. _"Monroe! Who's a good boy, who's a good boy!" _Screamed the boy who Monroe the pug referred to as 'hyper active monkey with 10 energy drinks and 5 pounds of sugar'. Monroe started to to scream back at him: "_No, NO! stay away from me!_" Too bad Ray Ray only heard: "_Waf WAF wafwaf!_" The eight-year-old smiled and screamed: "_I missed you to Monroe_!"

"_Thank you Jasmine, for taking them on such short notice_." Susan, her daughter in law, had some emergency on her new work, and being a new employee, she couldn't say no. Not if she wanted to get fired. So Jasmine would take care of her grandchildren, for the time being. "_No problem Susan. The kids are always welcome here. You know that_." Jasmine smiled at her, and looked at her granddaughters, Haley and Juniper. "_What's wrong sweety_?" asked the concerned grandmother. "_Juniper's stomach is upset. I think she's coming on with something_." Answered her mother. "_If anything is wrong, you can call me, on this number_." Said Susan. "_And this is the number of our doctor, for in case she gets worse. O and this is something for her stomach, she already _.." Jasmine interrupted the worried mother. "_Don't worry dear, I can take care of children. I'll be sure to call you in the afternoon, to let you know how she is_." Susan kissed her children goodbye, and set off to work. Juniper held her hands around her stomach, Dennis had his hands in his pockets, Jake had them crossed over his chest, Ray Ray had them around Monroe, and Haley was holding her hands near her sister's elbows. Ah-Mah set her hands in her hips, and said: "_Who would like to help me make some soup?_" Ray Ray immiendly jumped up, raising on hand in the sky, (and the other still holding Monroe) "_ME ME ME ME ME! O I want to help!_" Jake and Dennis rolled their eyes, and Ah-Mah said: "_TV's in the den_."

The 2 boys took off, towards the TV. The other children followed her to the kitchen. While Ray Ray and Haley were taking out pots and ingredients, Jasmine put her hand on Juniper's shoulder and said: "_Don't worry dear, some soup will make that stomach of you feel better!_" She walked on the help the twins ("_Ray Ray, just put Monroe down, you can't rasp carrots while holding Monroe_.") when June flinched, grabbing her stomach harder, as the pain increased. Jasmine growled while her bracelet started to glow, indicating something was wrong with the magical world. It was Stevey again. _When is that big wuss going to learn his leason?_ Ah-Mah rolled her eyes, and said: "_Kids, Ah-Mah has to go to the shop, pick up some ... Chicken! Dennis is in charge till then!_" She quickly ran out, planning to kick Stevey's ass for this! Leaving her grandchildren for her Te Xuan Ze duty, she's really getting to old for this!

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"_Nester, you sure its ganna happen now?" _The demon looked at his boss. "_Yes dim-wit! I've been waiting for this moment for more than 50 years! The new Te Xuan Ze is almost awakened!_" Nester, the demon who lead the trio, had attempted to steal the power and break the Te Xuan Ze line for many centuries now. And this was the moment he was waiting for. The new Te Xuan Ze was almost born.. Or rather, receiving her powers. After all, she's 11 years old already. How hard can it be?

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Juniper grabbed her stomach, the pain just kept getting worse. It wasn't like anything she ever felt before. Someone knocked on the door, and Haley, the youngest of the twins, said: _"I'll get it!" _Haley ran to the door, swinging it open, to see no one standing there. _"Hey! Who's their!"_ She yelled.

"_I believe she can't she us. Is she the one?_" The demon held the item towards, her, but it didn't glow. "No, she isn't the one next in line." The demon swung his hand, lashing out at the little girl, knocking her out of the way. Haley had no idea what was happening. She had ran to the door opening it, seeing no one, and now something hit her really hard, knocking her to the wall, and she could feel something passing by! Haley grabbed her stomach, not knowing what was happening. The noise didn't go unnoticed. Both June and Ray Ray came to see what was going on_. "There!"_ Said one of the demons. _"She's the one! The Te Xuan Ze!"_ He aimed the strange staff on her; a white, strange beam started to form from the staff, and hit the elven-year-old girl. June was raised in the air, and she looked confused, trying to get down. Her eyes started to glow, in a bright light, beautifully white.

Haley didn't understand what was going on. Tears were in her eyes, she screamed: _"DENNIS! JAKE!" _before running to the den, where her two elder brother where watching TV. Ray Ray wasn't as startled as Haley, and charged to the Invisible Force that was holding June up. He grabbed June's leg, pulled himself up, trying to defend her from the Invisible Force. The demon started at him for a few seconds, wondering why he wasn't running and screaming like his sister. Nester, the demon in charge, said to one of his minions: "_Grab the kid, before he disturbers the process."_ The green-Orange demon walked over to Ray Ray, and grabbed his foot, trying to pull him off Juniper. "_HEEEeeeEEYPM!_" The scream of the young boy sounded when the Demon grabbed and tossed him aside. _"Ray Ray!"_ June's voice sounded concerned, while she tried to get loose. Nester didn't like her struggeling, so he said: "_You, morron, hold her so she doesn't interrupted the process!"_ The green-orange demon sighed, mumbled something that sounded like: _"I have a name.."_ and grabbed Juniper's throat. June's eyes shot open, as she felt something closing around her throat. She started to struggle even more, and tried to kick the Invisible Force away from her. Her tiny hand held the fingers of her attacker, thou she didn't know that. Yet. Her eyes just kept glowing more brightly within seconds, and while she had trouble breathing, her hair, one lock of her beautiful, raven-black locks, was becoming radiant white. Ray Ray had recovered from being knocked over. He charged right back to the demon, (or the Invisible Force as he called it) and wanting to help his sister, he jumped right at the arm of the demon. He didn't know what it was, but he bit in it. The green orange demon screamed in surprise, letting go of June in the process.

"_But I'm telling you, June is in trouble!"_ Haley started at her brothers, who refused to look away from the TV. Dennis looked away for a second, looking into her eyes, and asked her: _"And you are absolutely sure that you didn't fall asleep and you didn't have a nightmare?"_ He didn't believe her story. Who would? He could see the fear in his sister's eyes was real, but the danger couldn't be real. Despite the noises he heard, he was pretty sure Haley fell asleep, and Ray Ray had just scared her. After all, it wouldn't be the first time Ray Ray scared her. Jake growled and said: _"O please, Miss goody-goody, go be miss goody-goody somewhere else!"_ Haley's eyes filled with tears, but she couldn't say much more. She ran away, crying. Dennis rolled his eyes at Jake, and punched him hard on his arm. _"AW!"_ Said Jake, and he petted his arm, where this brother hit him. Dennis just gave him a mad look, before resuming back to his television program.

June's eyes were no longer visible, completely covered in white glow, and one lock of her hair kept growing in its whiteness. The demon tossed Ray Ray away from him, and let June fall on the ground. Fortunately, Ray Ray hit Nester, who was just about to reserve the Te Xuan Ze powers. The white beam, that had almost connected June with Nester, now made a new connection. Ray Ray and June where connect for a few brief seconds, and Ray Ray's Eyes lit up in the same glowing white light as June's, just before Nester tried to get a hold of the Idol, that made it possible to steal The Te Xuan Ze powers. He almost got ready to suck the power out of them, yet again, when Haley ran in, and she let out a paralyzing scream, when she noticed her twin and her sister laying on the floor. The white light had disappeared out of their eyes, and June now had one white lock in her hairs. Ray Ray and her looked a little confused, but how would you be, when the Invisible Force suddenly turned into a set of 3 ugly demons?

"_You ugly boy! You'll pay for that!"_ Nester was furious that Ray Ray ruined his plans. He grabbed the boy, -despite RayRay's attempt to run way- and lifted him up to punch him. _"Let go of my brother!"_ Screamed June with fury. She hit the demon, and much to her surprise, he flew back, destroying her grandmother's door. Hayley noticed the damage of course, and tried to see what her sister was talking about. She tried very hard, and noticed a vague figure, of a raw, blocked body. The colors were vague, but she could see the demons a little bit. She let out a new scream when she noticed one of the other demons coming her way. June noticed her sibling's scream, and ran right her way, jumping up, making a salto, and hitting the demon on his face with her feet. Ray Ray, Haley and June where all surprised at her new agility. They didn't quite understand what was going on, but Ray Ray grabbed a baseball stick, and hit the other minion demon on his knees. The demon was quite surprised. He could SEE him! And HIT him. Really hard too. Nester ran to the unguarded Haley, and grabbed her; _"Hold still Te Xuan Ze! Or your sister .." _Nester didn't get any further. Ah-Mah Jasmine got back, and hit Nester on his head, freeing her granddaughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life and Times of the Longs. Chapter 2**

June had been doing the Te Xuan Ze stuff for a month now. School would be starting soon. June was very scared… Not only was she going to a new school, but also, she had to deal with the Te Xuan Ze stuff. As if that isn't enough! That stupid bracelet just keeps going off at the worst possible times. June sighed. Monroe was running next to her; he kept advising her about the magic duty. She never would have toughed that her grandmother's pug was her adviser! Nor that he would talk or live in her bedroom..

June kicked her shoes off. After a long day of school, she didn't want to do anything anymore. She still had some homework, but that was for later. She still had time. She dropped herself into her bed, causing her pillows and sheets to fly up. June was just enjoying the silence, when the intriguing sound of her bracelet sounded through her room. She moaned. **"Are you sick?"** June looked surprised, and sat up on her bed. Her little sister, Haley, was standing in the doorway, the doorway of their room. In till her room was finished, they had to share a room. Couldn't be helped, but easy was different! **"No, no Haley I'm not sick, I umm… Need to let Monroe out! Yea, that's it! I totally for to let him out! I'd better get going!" **June rushed out of the room, grabbing a passing Monroe on the way. **"Hé! What are you doing lass?" **Monroe didn't appreciate getting picked up like that. June gave a nervous smile to her little sister, who was looking to them with her head tiled, and a strange look into her eyes. **"Shut up Monroe! We need to get out!" **Hissed the young girl. **"O, o why didn't you say that lass?"** June put Monroe down, and ran to the kitchen. With Monroe on her heels. **"June, are you letting out Monroe?"** Juniper froze up. Her mother was in the kitchen! **"umm, I, uhm, Yes, Monroe needs to go out!"** Without looking at her daughter, the woman imminently said: **"Use his leash hunny, we don't want him running away." "WAF WAF WAWAWAF!" "You better take him out quick June, sounds like he really needs to go." **June mother still hadn't moved from the spot, or looked at them. **"Yes, Mom, Will do!"** While running out of the kitchen, laughing at what Monroe had been saying, and the ignorance of her mother. Her mother heard: _"WAF WAF WAWAWAF!" _But what he really said was: _"WHAT! A LEASH? RUNNING AWAY? I'm the adviser of the Te Xuan Ze!"_ Outside: **"How dare she! I'm the adviser of the Te Xuan Ze, Not some some … Lapdog!"** June grinned at Monroe's comments. He WAS a lapdog, but he didn't like hearing it. Strange sense of pride. June tried not to laugh, as he kept going on and on about her mother. With the Scottish accent, it all sounded so funny. While the 2 ran towards the emergency, Haley stood in front of the window, watching them run off.

Haley signed. She still wasn't feeling well. And the weird things that kept happening, didn't make it better. It even made her loose points on her test score! She got a 96/100. 96% She could have at least gotten 98%! The school was still very happy, and gladly accepted her. She overheard them say something in line of: _"It's not abnormal that children score lower when they are under stress. But we are very surprised how well she did, despite all the stress!" _That didn't please Haley at all. She should have done better… A loud noise interrupted her train of thoughts. Who else but RayRay? **"Where's June?"** His eyes moved around like a bouncing ball filled with sugar. Haley signed and answered her loud twin; **"June's taking Monroe out for a walk." **RayRay didn't wait for her to say anything else, he screamed out in terror, before running towards the door.

X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X

June ran to beat the school bell. Her mission yesterday didn't go well. Before they found anything, the monster had disappeared. From the description the monster gave her, it must have been an large fish, a monster fish. She tried to track it down, but the monster-fish kept showing up and away at the worst possible times. How did it go so fast? Annoyed, she had found RayRay running after her, while he made some Fustertrolls angry (he fed them cookies!)** "Late for my second day of school, yes that's very good June!" **muttered Juniper to herself._ I'm ganna make it in time, if I used some Te Xuan Ze-power!_ She pushed herself up, to take a short cut, over the roofs_._

June made it just in time, and sat down just before the bell rang. June signed happy, but the teacher was nowhere to be found. Strange. She turned around, to try and make friends. She used to be pretty popular in her old school. She was known for her beautiful silky long hair, and her dancing and musical skills. She had been going to a dancing class, together with her friends. A smile came to June face, at the memory of her old friends and their dancing class. They were going to be allowed into the next class, because they were so good at dancing. **"What are you staring at? Close your moth, I don't need to see your breakfast!"** June blinked her eyes and looked startled. She had turned around, to chat, but then she got lost into her mind. **"Well? Are you going to talk?"** The brutal and sarcastic tone of the girl behind her was… well, shocking. Just when June wanted to reply her, the teacher came in. she was at least 5 minutes late; after telling them how important it was to be one time… **"Class, settle down please." **The authorized voice of the teacher sounded loud above the chatting of the class. **"Class, today we have another new student! Please welcome Ashley!"** At those words, as if she had been waiting for it, a blond, curly-haired girl walked in. She wore a pretty pink dress, and a bag shaped like a cute cat. She appeared to have stuffed a Baton in it. June felt crappy, she wanted to get back at the girl behind her. She tried to remember her name. Orlinda? Opal? Opella? **"Ophelia? Could you please show Ashley around the school during the pause?" **June once more blinked her eyes as she realized her teacher was addressing the girl behind her. She really needed to pay more attention. "**Yes miss Gomez." **She replied gloomy.

The rest of the noon was quiet, much to June's joy. In her first year of high school, and she already hated it. In the pause, June could see Ophelia and her friends Roger and Jody, circling around the new girl. They were laughing and enjoying themselves só well. She already started to hate the new girl. She was just so … popular! With her curly blond hair, her baby-blue eyes and big black eyelashes, she got everybody's attention! And who was she? A stupid girl with no brains in her head! _While I'm the Te Xuan Ze! They should be looking at me, I safe their lives and keep them safe! No FAIR! _While June sat in her lonely corner of the playground, Ashley had taken her Baton, and was showing a little bit of tricks she could do. **"Show-off." **Said a frustrated Te Xuan Ze. The rest of the day, June spend trying to get contact with someone. She was mostly ignored, or got some painful remark about something to chaise her off. Even after 2 days, the hole school had already found out she was a weirdo. Then again, that might have something to do with her running off and making strange excuses the first day. (What giant is stupid enough to think that he could just go to a school and eat the kids!)

June walked home. Unlike this morning, she had no rush. With her bag hanging on one of her shoulders, she made her way home. Soon, she was joined by her little brother, RayRay. Her elder brother, Dennis, didn't walk home with them, so she knew that she shouldn't expect him. RayRay was babbling about everything that happened on school, and if they were going out to fight monsters soon, and that her kick to that giant yesterday, was asome! June stopped listening to him, and noticed a second pair of footsteps behind them. Great, now what? June turned around, only to see the footsteps she was hearing belonged to the new girl. June noticed RayRay stopped talking. And he was staring at her. With an open mouth. June felt very annoyed that her brother appeared to be crushing on her. Yet another thing she was good at. June rose her eyebrow and looked at Ashely asking. She was smiling at her, and then said: **"**_**Te Xuan Ze?"**_

_**Reviews help me a lot, don't be afraid, I don't bite… much **___


	3. Chapter 3

**Life and Times of the Longs. Chapter 3**

June stared at Ashley. **"How … What …?"** Great come-back June!

"**I just knew you where the ****Te Xuan Ze!"**__Said one very happy Ashley. June looked at her, and wondered who she was, and what now to do. No human could know that magic was real! Well RayRay and Grandma HAD magic, that's different, but this common schoolgirl? And how did she know about her title? Luckily, Ashley soon solved the riddle for her. **"I'm Ashely, but you already know that, Hihihihi."** She giggled like the typical cheerleader schoolgirl. One hand in front of her mouth, and her leg rose up like she was having her first kiss. **"I'm a Fourth-Level Sorceress, and I'm here to ask your help!" **She became a lot more serouis after that. **"****My pet, ****Baguano, is very upset about our recent move to this town. He needs me to calm him down, and I have some trouble finding him. So when I saw you, I just ****thoughed****, this is my Lucky day, the ****Te Xuan Ze can help me find my Baguano!****" **She was looking at June, with a puppy eye look. RayRay found his voice again, and started to yell: **"OOO please June ****can**** we help her? O PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"** June stared at her little brother. **"Fine, but we have to find Monroe first."**

"**All right, Let's see where this Baguano of your is!" **Monroe spoke with his Scottish accent. June lifted her arm, and watched her bracelet, that would show where the Baguano is. But before she could use the magic that was given to her; Ashely used her Baton, wove it around, and a magical map appeared. It was glowing pink, shiny and it had ribbons on the side, in the same glowing magic material. June couldn't help to roll her eyes. **"O that's nice Dear! Did you make that yourself?"** Monroe was impressed. RayRay even more. He was staring, with open mouth and big eyes at her 'glowing magic'. '_One more to fall for her.'_ June was getting more and more annoyed by her. **"Let's just find the damn thing! I have work to do!" **June crossed her arms. **"But still Juniper, you got to admit, this map is very detailed, an excellent piece of work!"** Was Monroe trying to annoy her? With his Scottish accent, and is praising miss good-good?

X-X-x-X-X-x_- X-X-x-X-X-x- X-X-x-X-X-x- Jake Time-X-X-x-X-X-x- X-X-x-X-X-x_- X-X-x-X-X-x

Jake was trying to make friends. Really hard. And it seemed to be going very well. They like his skateboarding, and he appeared to be the only Chinese boy that moved into America recently. Witch seemed to be making him more and more popular. He LOVED it. Soon, he'd had to pick his best friends, and he'd be set for the time being! It was Perfect! Where did it go wrong? Most likely the part where he got pain in his limps, a burning sensation, as if he was having a bad fever. The burning was spreading all over his skin... It hurt. Really bad. And he didn't know what to do. **"Umh, guys, I'm going to go now." **Jake ignored the sounds of protest while he was leaving. He wanted to scratch, but at the same time, he couldn't touch his own skin. It was só hot. Why was it so hot? He held on to an lantern right in front of the skatepark, but quickly let go, as he realized his hand pressed into it. The lantern had melted underneath his touch! He was dizzy. And his vision was blurry. He saw some shady figures, like ... monsters? _'What's going on?' _Jake stopped thinking. He fainted.

"**...I ****think h****e's waking ****up."** Jake didn't recognize the voice that had said those words. **"Good good! Then we can start the training!"** Jake blinked his eyes. **"Grandpa?"** He hesitated. Training? And who was that other person? He moved his hand in front of his eyes and rubbed them, to give them time to get used to the light**. "Yes Jake! You are in the back of my store!" **Jake moved his hand away. He looked at his grandfather. **"Com now Jake, it's time to get and train!"** Jake's thoughts seemed to have stopped. The first thing that started to work again, was the part that told him: _'Dragons don't exist.' _And yet, a big blue, horned dragon was looking at him. And started to talk: **"Jake, quite fooling around. We need to train!"** That was his grandfather's voice. His annoyed voice. And it was coming out of an big, blue lizard-like dragon. Out of the mouth of a blue dragon. _OUT OF A DRAGONG_. Jake tried to pull himself together_. 'There is a logical explanation for this. There is. There must be!'_ **"Um, doc, I told you he was going to freak if you showed him to soon."** Jake was staring at the dog that was talking. He made little sounds, that seemed to chocking sounds. **"Nonsense! He is a dragon, my grandson, why would he be afraid or freak?" **That was about the moment that was too much for Jake. A high, pitchy voice started to come out his mouth, and he fainted again.

Jake opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but soon, his vision was sharp again. **"Aaa have we finally decided to wake up?"** Jake felt a small panic to hear his grandfathers voice, but much to his relieve, his grandfather was a human; the old man that was so familiar to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life and Times of the Longs. Chapter 4**

Jake ran through the streets. He was going to be late for training, and he needed to pick up Fu Dog! He was already gashing for breath, when he arrived at home, where Fu Dog was standing to wait for him. **"Hey mom I got to go, Fu Dog needs to be let out!"** Jake grabbed the leash of Fu Dog and ran out; Fu Dog had some trouble keeping up with him. He quickly was out of breath. **"Com'on Fu Dog we are already late!" "GASP GASP That's GASP easy GASP for GASP you GASP to GASP say! GASP. You're ****on a****skateboard****!" **He managed to say the sentence with one breath. **"Save your breath Fu Dog! We gotta hurry!"**He could already hear his grandfather say:** "You're Late."**

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*June and Ashley*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

"**Com'on June!"** Laughed Ashley. Ashley had her hair put up in a low ponytail. She looked amazing, like she always did. It was good to have a magical friend at her side. She sometimes cast a spell that helped her get out of class, or make a illusion of her, or enchant her classmates and teacher. After they found her Baguano, and calmed it, June had grown to like Ashley. Her mother was a Sorceress and her father a wizard, and she had an immense pressure on her shoulders to progress as a magical creature. She didn't like her at all, until after June gave her the bracelet, her holy duty of the being the Te Xuan Ze. And she failed. June didn't want to laugh at her, but couldn't help to grin; she wasn't as great as she appeared to be. And then Ashley had started to cry. June and Ashley had spoken almost all night, and ended up becoming friends. Now Ashley had proven to be a true friend. In many different ways. She was dragging June behind her, taking her to somewhere. June laughed and asked: **"Ashley, what's the rush, where are we going?"** Not that was having June trouble keeping up at all. Her condition as Te Xuan Ze gave her the advantage of being able to outrun the biggest part of the magical world. **"It's a surprise! I know you'll love it!"** Ray Ray, June's little brother, was at home, with Monroe. If June needed Monroe for some reason, Ray Ray could take him out of the house.

"**No peeking!"** June could hear the voice of the blond girl, that was pushing her forward, holding her shoulders. It smelled like hay and some kind of sweat. Where was she? Ashley suddenly stopped, and June could hear her move around**."Ok, Ok, you ready?"** Her friend stood right behind her, June stood in front of a pony. **"Surprise, It's Snickerdoodle! He's an enchanted American Saddlebred!" **June was looking right into the blue eyes of a horse. With pink ribbons in his manes.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*Jake*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

"**You're Late."**

Jake just hated those words! Especially since they were usually followed by something like; **"We will need to double training!"** or **"Extra exercises to make up for the time you lost!"** or **"We have to work twice as hard!"** Didn't that old man need some rest every now and then? Jake gasped for breath. Complaining or asking to slow down would only make the old man move faster; that's something he learned the hard way. Fu Dog was sitting down, reading some magazine, while using Jake's skateboard as a chair. Jake noticed Fu having trouble turning the pages. He couldn't hold a grin down. **"AHA! If we have time to laugh we can go faster!" **Jake's grandfather's voice sounded so loud into his ears, Jake jumped up and forced out this dragon fire, making him transform by accident. **"HÉ!" **screamed Jake. **"I transformed!"** in all of his enthusiasm, he tried to fly a circle close to the ceiling. Then of course, he hit the ceiling and crashed down.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*June and Ashley*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

June looked at him with strange eyes. He could see the little pink wings on the feet of the horse, she could see the magic swirling around him, but nobody else could... take about something weird! Normally, the veil hid every magical creature... but Ashley's horse wasn't a magical creature. He was horse with pink wings on his feet. Ashley was showing June some tricks her horse knew. She was quite good with him, sitting on his back, like an Amazon, making him raise his legs up very high. She had told her that the horse was an American Saddlebred, it's name is Snickerdoodle, he's a stallion, and he's a cremello. June had no idea what she meant. It was horse talk, something that people understood that owned horses. **"Why don't we own a pony with wings?"**

Juniper almost jumped out of her shoes. Her little brother, RayRay had appeared out of nowhere. **"RayRay?"** said a startled and confused Juniper, while looking at him trying to climb the bars**."Because Lad, you have ME."** June turned her head in surprise, and looked at Monroe, who was standing next to her, on her other side. He wasn't trying to climb the bars that He was standing below the bars, to view Ashley and her horse. **"What, Wait, where did YOU come from?" "Home. We followed you footprints."** Answered RayRay. She stared at him, with her face in surprise. She didn't keep that face for long. **"And what do you think you're doing here? I'm not on a monster-butt-kicking-journey! I'm here with Ashley!"** Said June angry. **"And what if your bracelet goes off lass? You need your adviser!"** Sometimes, June could strangle Monroe with the bracelet. Ashley finally noticed RayRay and Monroe. **"Hey RayRay, Hello Monroe!"** She drove her 'Snickerdoodle' towards the fence, to get closer to the 3-some.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*Let's see how Haley is doing*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

The young girl smiled as she made her homework. They were lucky there was a school for gifted children; Haley is bored to death in regular classes. At first, she didn't want to move. But later on, things worked out just fine. She looked at her page of exercises. **"I'm done. Want to compare answers?" **She asked with a smile. **"Sure! That would be fun!"** The red-head that answered her giggled. Sara, the red-head that answered her, picked up her paper, and both girls started to compare the answers. She and her (identical)twin sister, Kara, were in the same special class as Haley. They were 9, Haley was 8. They enjoyed Haley company, and they very soon became very close friends. Haley never had close friends before; Most kids toughed she was weird. Simply because she smart. Sara and Kara didn't quite care. Kara tossed her paper over; **"Why do you even do that? You both know all our answers are correct."** Haley had been experiencing some problems with her dragon-shape. Her powers were developing; and sometimes, it was easy to have a set of magical friends. Sara giggled and replied: **"No, YOU know that! You see the good things remember?"** Haley laughed at their kibbles. Haley took her glass of juice and drank a bit. She swallowed, and got a hic-up. She felt something strange inside her stomach, and tried to keep the hic-up in. She failed. A purple fireball shot outside her mouth, setting fire on the electric cable. The 3 girls screamed in unison. Only seconds later, Haley father, Michael Long, stormed into the room, discovered the fire, only to run back out. Susan, Haley's mother, came running in, grabbing the 3 girls quickly, pushing them back, to keep them safe from the fire.

"**I'm telling you, those girls mean trouble! Haley shouldn't hang out with them!" "O Michael please! None of them started that fire. The electrics just explode, and that's what caused a fire!"** Susan sighed at her husband's stubborn opinion. **"Micheal, be reasonable! How would 3 little girl be able to make a fire? They were doing homework."** Michael looked at his wife, gave her an angry look and replied: **"And that fire on the school, just 2 days ago? I'm telling you, those girls have a bad influence on Haley! We should keep her away from them." "Michael! You have no reason to assume Sara and Kara made the fire!"** The voices of the 2 adults were raised, and easy to hear. Up the stairs, were 3 little heads. **"Now what do we do?"** whispered Haley. She had tears in her eyes, even thou she was trying to keep them away. Kara whispered: **"Didn't your grandfather own a magic shop? Maybe we can find something to help us." "Good idea!"** Whisper-yelled Sara. Haley nodded. **"I know a way to get in trough the back."**

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*Jake*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

Jake rubbed his head, he had fallen down pretty hard. He felt on his head. Scales. That meant he was still transformed. **"Héeee, I did it! I transformed, and I'm still a dragon!"** Jake's grandfather sighed, and moved closer. **"Yes yes Jake, get ready for your next lesson!"** As if he wasn't interested in Jake's progress, he told him the next task. **"Flight lessons!"** He turned to Jake once more, and said: **"Stretch your wings. Féél them move. Flex the muscles, feel there bones." **Fu dog took a camera. **"They grow up so fast." **He wiped a tear.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*Haley, Sara&Kara*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

The 3 young girls sneaked in trough the back. Haley appeared to have some trouble sneaking in. **"This isn't right, this is wrong. I'm breaking in into my own grandfather's shop..." ** Kara replied her: **"Would you rather have someone find out about your problem?"** Haley swallowed, and kept moving. They opened the door, to find the magic supplies. None of them was hardly breathing. **"What are you doing here?"** The hairs of all the girls were standing up right. They turned around to see who caught them. It was a woman, with soft brown eyes. She had wavy brown hair, reaching to just over her shoulders. She wore a large, purple shirt, that covered her big boobs. She didn't wore anything below her waist. Below her waist, were a set of spider legs. Hairy, spider legs, connected to a spider's lower body, that seemed to be partly hidden by a large, purple shirt.

The girls fainted.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Thank you for that kind review, Chipseet!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Life and Times of the Longs. Chapter 5**

Haley, Kara and Sara woke up when a friendly face above them. The brown haired woman with the big... ranks. **"So, you girls feeling better?"** Kara rose her head and rubbed it. Her vision was a bit blurry, but at least the girl was awake again. **"Want some water?"** Kara noticed her sister and Haley were waking up as well, but not quite as awake as she was. Kara's vision returned. She took a new look at the woman with big ... ranks. Kara saw her sister and Haley sitting up, turning paler at the sight of the strange woman. Not that she felt that good**. "Here. "** The woman gave them some water. **"I couldn't find any glasses, but you can drink from bottles right?"** She gave each girl a bottle of water. She seemed to be aware of the girls's stare (not hard to notice, they didn't even drink) The brown haired woman sighed**. "Well, drink a little. Am I the first Arachne you ever saw?"** She gave them a kind smile, and she noticed the girls weren't over the shock yet. **"You girls do know about the magical world right?"** When they gave her the same blank expression, she rolled her eyes, and said: **"It's an outrage that parents don't keep better sight on their kids. The first introduction to magic can be a bit shocking."** She sat down next to Haley, who sat most to the left**. "I'm Veronica."** She said gently.

Sara took a drink of her water and watched the older and taller lady. "**Soo ... We are magical creatures?"** Veronica was glad to hear some sound out of at least one of them. **"Yes, otherwise you would not be capable of seeing me. " **_'but I am wondering what kind of magical creatures you are..' _Veronica looked at them. Since they lived into the human world, pretty possible that they are wizards, or Sorceress or something... but then again, didn't they start out with being able to see the human world? She left the question unasked, since the girls probably didn't know it themselves. "**So, what are your names?"** Veronica looked at them; they were quiet for a brief while. **"I'm Sara! And this is my sister Kara!"** Sara seemed to have gotten over the shock. **"And Haley's our best friend!" **Yep, she was over the shock; she was as cheerful and happy as ever.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*June and Ashley*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

"**Ashley, are you sure this is a good idea?" "Totally June! You'll do great!"** Ashley took a few steps back; she watched June sit on Snickerdoodle. **"Now, you should straighten your back! And hold your ankles down – yea just like that!"** Ashley had attached a long rope to Snickerdoodles's headset, and was making the stallion walk in circles around her. June was a little scared to fall off, so she held the manes of the horse very tightly in her hands. After a few laps, she got more used to riding the horse, and Relaxed. She was even enjoying herself now. **"Ready to go a little faster June?" "Uhhh..."** June wasn't so sure about going faster**. **A Scottish voice said;** "Go right ahead lass! The Te Xuan Ze needs to expand her knowledge!" **Yes, one of these days, June was going to use the bracelet to strangle Monroe. But she didn't have much time to think about it. The Stallion started to move faster, and he moved in shockingly rapid movement, making June hop up and down. "**This is trotting June! Try to stay into the saddle! Lean back." "Lean back? I don't want to fall off!" "But leaning back helps you keep balanced! You'll see you'll stay in the saddle so much easier!"**

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*Jake*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

"**Are you sure this is the right way to learn how to fly?"** Jake looked at the training-flight-simulator. First, he had to fly trough a ring of fire, next, evade the blades that were moving. Then the spiky things that were rotating around themselves, creating a pattern where you had to fly at certain speed to make sure you didn't get hit, then the series of moving rings of fire, and he had to fly trough each of them**. "Of course this is Jake! Now go!" **And with those words, Grandpa Lao Shi pushed Jake into the flying lessons.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*June and Ashley*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

"**Ashley? O Ashley Dear! There you are!"** A long, red-haired blue-eyed woman appeared in the sight. She had a rather voluminous body. Her wide hips moved in such a why, that Ray-Ray's young head couldn't help to look. Monroe looked at her. She's wasn't some ordinary human... For starters, she was unnaturally beautiful; and he could smell the magic on her. **"O Ashley, who is this very cute new friend of you?"** Her voice was so sweet, the sugar must have been running out of her mouth. "Hello mother." Ashely voice was quite less sugary, and June imminently noticed that. In fact, Ashely seemed rather ... down with her mother appearing. She spoke rather duly: **"She's Juniper Lee, just June for short. She's the .." "****TE XUAN ZE!" **Ashely mom cut her daughter short, and spoke again:** "Of course, you hardly need an introduction! You fame is everywhere!"**

Before anyone could answer, June felt a slight warm tinkling on her wrist. A sound that had become familiar, announced trouble in town. June was rather happy to leave Ashley's mom; she jumped off Snickerdoodle's back, apologized herself, said goodbye (told RayRay to stay with Ashley), and took off, with Monroe under her arm. **"Monroe, do you know Ashley's family?"** The dog rolled his eyes with a smirk**. "No, but I know her family. They are always trying to get up in the magical ranking. They worked themselves up in the magician and sorceress orders, to become the best. From what I've heard, they own quite a big stack of interesting magical items."** Monroe hesitated, saw that June didn't see it, and stopped talking. The darker part of Ashley's family could wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life and Times of the Longs. Chapter 6**

After some talking to Veronica, Haley, Kara and Sara felt comfrable with the strange woman. After telling her what the problems where, Haley learned a lot about dragons, and her family. **"Your grandfather is busy for the moment, but stay here for a few moments, I'll call him alright?"** Haley was quite nervous. Being a dragon? And that her grandfather is a dragon too? Haley took a deep breath, and sighed. Veronica noticed, and smiled to her**. "Don't worry Haley, I'm sure your grandfather will be thrilled to learn your powers have been awakened. "** She gave the girl a smile, and activated the magical seal, to reveal the training space underneath the magic shop her grandfather owned.

Needless to say, the 3 girls where excited. Kara and Sara knew they could see the future, but Veronica had told them quite a few new things about it. For instance, they were descendants from a very long line of Oracles. And they were Oracles, very wanted and highly honoured in the magical world. When they would become older, they would learn other magical rituals, gain more power, and even learn to get premonitions on will, or over the past, or inside a bowl of water. Sara was almost hopping up and down, hyper and excited. Kara was calmer, but she and Haley did want to know more.

The first thing they saw when they entered, was a red dragon, with lime green spines, and black manes running from his head, over his back, in till the tip of his tail. His underbelly was creamy yellow, and he was rather ... skinny. He seemed to be having trouble keeping himself airborne, while he flew through a very difficult track; most of the room was down below, while the obstacles, -rings, hoops and such- were attached to the ceiling, only a good 250cm above the plateau the 4 girls were standing on. Haley watched him for a while, but she couldn't shake the feeling off her that she knew him... It wasn't grandfather, without dough. Suddenly, a strange sensation struck her**. "JAKE!"** Haley screamed when she suddenly recognised her brother. Jake turned his head, surprised, and startled, while crashing in the pot filled with troll spit, making it tip over.

Grandfather Loa Shi transformed, and flew up, evading contact with the disgusting stuff. Dog Fu, however, was less lucky and got himself covered in the almost colourless sticky goo. Veronica sighed, but couldn't hold back a giggle either. **"Honourable Elder Loa Shi, I'm here with your granddaughter and her friends."** The dragon flew over, and scoffed: **"I can see that." **Veronica continued**. "Your granddaughter's powers have awakened. "** Veronica gave Haley a little push, so she would move out of the doorway**. "These two are her friends, they are Oracles."** Sara was her bright self, and wave towards the hovering Chinese dragon. Kara looked at him with much curiosity, even thou she appeared to be trying to hide it. Meanwhile, Jake was climbing out of the sticky goo, being set back to his human shape. He and Fu Dog, tried to climb the ladder, to reach the others, but discovered, the goo wasn't just sticky, but combine it with water, it was also, SLIPPERY. They fell off the stairs, and landed on their backs.

Grandfather Loa Shi transformed again, appearing in his human shape in front of his granddaughter. **"So my little angel, you are growing into your powers now?"** Haley gave a slight nod, almost shy. "**Congratulations Haley, we must celebrate this!"** With those words, he gave Haley a hug. Jake, watching from below the training space, screamed; **"HEY! Why didn't I got to celebrate my transformation?"** Grandfather Loa Shi ignored him, and took the lot to the magic shop. **"JAKE! FU DOG! Are you coming or not?"** Yelled an impatience Loa Shi.

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*Later that evening*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

"**ugggg .."** June dropped herself on her bed, weary from fighting a monster that wanted to break to magical barrier, to eat humans. **"THAT WAS SO AWSEOME!" "WHAAAAAHAHA!"** RayRay was hyper. And not ready to calm down. But June didn't have the energy to deal with her little brother right now. **"uuuhhggg ... RayRay, go to your own room." **And she tossed a pillow to him, knocking him over, giving that she still wasn't used to her newfound powers. Monroe jumped into the cushion that was in his dog bed. He was rather tired as well. He had to recite several difficult spells; while June beat the monster to a pulp. RayRay still hadn't calmed down; He was still yelling AND inside June's room. June's room had a balcony, and right next to her room, was her sister's Haley's room, which also had a balcony. Across Haley's room, was RayRay's, and across June's was Jakes. The boys had windows, that gave them a view on the front side of the road, while the girls had a view on the garden, and the fields and forest that started behind it. When you followed the stairs to go up, you would find Dennis's room, a bathroom and the attic.

Haley had gotten home before June and RayRay; she was already in her room, when she suddenly heard RayRay and June's screams. Her long, black hair, hang loose over her shoulder, while she picked her head out of her room. She was just in time to see RayRay running to his room, and getting knocked over by a very well thrown pillow. Haley frowned. She heard a strange, Scottish accent, that she had heard more often, only now it seemed to be very clear, not mixed with barking.** "WILL YOU GET TO YOUR ROOM, YOU HYPER SUGAR MONKEY!" **Monroe could talk, just like Fu Dog. Yet, grandfather didn't say anything about June being a dragon. Nor about RayRay. She toughed about the strange events with witch this all begun. The shady figures that attacked June. She watched RayRay go back to his room, and heard the soft mumbling of Jake and Fu Dog. Haley yawned, and returned to her bed.

_Short chapter hu? I know. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating faster ;) I hope you guys like where this is going too; even thou no major plot is show yet._


	7. Chapter 7

**Life and Times of the Longs. Chapter 7**

With 2 speaking pets, and 2 ancient protectors in one house, a hyper magical empowered boy and one very clever magical dragon girl, it didn't take long before the Te Xuan Ze and the dragons spilled there secret to each other. Of course, they had to test who was the strong protector, so the kids took off the woods, and started building a track, that would test the 2 Protectors in speed, stamina, strength and reflexes**. "No, no, absolutely not! You know better, you are the Te Xuan Ze!"** The grey Shar Pei grinned**;"What's wrong, afraid your pupil is going to lose?"** Fu Dog started making whiney noises**. "Bohuhu, I'm so scared ca'se my pupil going to looooouuuuse!"** The pug got attacked, and he attacked back; **"June would never lose to a Dragon! She defeated one last Tuesday!"** Fu Dog replied haughty**: "Hu yea? Then why won't you let her race to prove it? Or is the little wittle doggy scared of losing?"** Monroe growled to Fu Dog**. "Alright then chubby, you're on!"**

Ah-Mah Jasmine was the grandparent that found her ancient protector grandchildren racing trough a self-made track, to figure out who was the better guardian. RayRay, Haley, Sara, Kara, Ashely, Monroe and Fu Dog were watching and cheering from the sideline.

Ah-Mah Jasmine sighed, but knew it was unavoidable. They were kids, and they were given superpowers. She moved closer, and June was the first to notice her, and imminently stopped in the middle of the track. Monroe hadn't heard her coming, as he was cheering –more like yelling in a very competitive way- to June, to prove he had the best protector.** "Monroe, I toughed you would know better."** Monroe gave her an apologizing look, and said: **"I might have gotten carried away a little."** Ah-Mah Jasmine rose her eyebrow in a suggestive way, with a slightly naughty grin on her face. **"Jake, didn't your Dragon Master tell you not to use your powers unless they were needed?"** Shocked from the fact his grandmother could see him, Jake was put down on the ground in an instant. As he was flying about a meter high, Jake found it a very hard meeting. **"Ah-Mah, you can see me?"** Jake was very surprised. Ashley giggled her girlish giggle, and said: **"of course she can silly! She is the legendary Te Xuan Ze Jasmine!" **Jake gave Ashley a confused look. **"But there is only one Te Xuan Ze, or maybe my little sister is lyyyyyyiiiiiing …" **Implying that June was lying, made her explode. **"I didn't lie! I'm the Te Xuan Ze! Ah-Mah was the Te Xuan Ze before me!" **June stepped forward, Ah-Mah Jasmine decide to jump between her chosen grandchildren before they would kill each other. **"There is only one Te Xuan Ze, Jake. I'm not longer the Te Xuan Ze. June is. But just like you have a Dragon Master, I'm here to help guide June."** She calmly explained to her grandson. She examined the track her grandchildren had build. If it wasn't build for something so foolish as a contest to see who's the better guardian, it would have been an excellent training track.

With a sigh, she returned to reality. So young, and yet, they would have to face so many danger already... Who was she to blame them for trying to see who was the strongest? She probably would have too. **"Jake, Who is your Dragon Master?"** Jake was almost afraid to reply, he had never seen her so serious. **"Granpa.. Fu Dog is my Guardian Animal."** Ah-Mah rolled her eyes, and realized she would have to pull a few strings. She looked at the buch, and realized that they would perhaps need some more guidance, maybe as a family. **"Alright everyone, we're going to my house. I just made some cookies and I have some fresh fruit juice in the fridge."**

Ah-Mah was a little embarrassed to start, when everybody sat down. This wasn't going to be easy. But, they had a right to know. Ah-Mah was thinking, She was sure Fu Dog wasn't aware, and if he did know, he probably forgot. Monroe... He would know. Last time they spoke, he was setting up a rather hard training program for June. She inhaled deep, and started talking: **"Do you know the difference in tasks of the Te Xuan Ze and the Guardian Dragons?" **A lot of heads where looking to each other, to find out if anyone of them knew the difference; and by the look on their faces, they didn't have a clue. Ashley seemed to be the only one who had a clue. "**There is only one Te Xuan Ze and for each continent there is a Guardian Dragon?" **Ah-Mah smiled. **"That is true, but it is not the difference in their tasks. The difference lies into their history."** Ah-Mah couldn't hold back a smile when RayRay and Jake got annoyed by the idea they would have to listen to a history lesson.

"**A long time ago, there wasn't a magical veil, and humans and magical creatures lived together. But they were to different; many wars, in many places broke out. It is still unknown who was the first to come up with the idea to create guardians, but there were two groups, which each their own war to prevent, and each their own idea to make it happen. A group of magical humans, and the Dragons. The Magical humans wanted to prevent a war between the Demons and mortal humans, while the Dragons wanted to prevent a war between Trolls and elves. **

**It was a dark time. The Dragons founded the Dragon Council, a Council that only the wisest of dragons could enter. They would be responsible for choice of the Guardian Dragons. A Guardian Dragon had to be swift, brave, strong and decisive. It was considered a great honour for a dragon to be chosen as a Guardian Dragon. But it was a stained honour. In those days, a Guardian dragon was not likely to have a long life. They were often brutally murdered for revenge. **

**The magical humans tried to reason with both sides, but failed. In the end, The magical humans decide to separate the 2 sides; they created the magical veil. Unknown to them, their magic also solved the problem of the dragons; magical dimensions were created, and they learned to access the already existing dimensions. The humans became the Elders, and were the guardians of the shrine. To protect the Balance between the magical world and the human world, the Veil needed a protector. That protector became known as the Te Xuan Ze. It was the duty of the Te Xuan Ze to protect the Balance, as well as the magical Veil. This also brought more peace for the Guardian Dragons; They were able to protect the Balance inside the magical world better; thanks to the possibility to open a new dimension. **

**But over the years, the duties of the Te Xuan Ze and the Guardian Dragons would often cross, and they would over time, have the same duties. "**

Ah-Mah stopped talking, and watched the faces of the children. All of them had been listening so closely, they were bending forward, completely focused on Ah-Mah. Must to her amusement, Jake and RayRay had been listening equally as intense as the others, despite it being a history lesson.

"**So the Te Xuan Ze does the same things a Guardian Dragon does?"** June asked. **"I toughed the Te Xuan Ze was the more powerful one."** Ah-Mah replied: **"There is only one Te Xuan Ze, and you are chosen by the original creators of the Veil. Guardian Dragons are chosen by a council, and that council changes each generation. It isn't right to say either one is stronger the other; You each have your own strengths, chosen on different perspectives. " **Ah-Mah let her hands rest into her lap. They knew enough for now. Time for them to go home; they had school tomorrow. "Now then, it's getting late, and you all have school tomorrow! Time to go home!" Ashley turned around, and the Oracle twin were watching her too. She suspected what they wanted to ask her, and gave them an answer before they made the question. **"If you want to come back, you're always welcome."**

While the kids left, Monroe stayed behind. They were too excited to notice him. Monroe gestured to Fu Dog, signalling him to stay and be quite. Ah-Mah was waving in her doorstep for a few minutes, before she directed herself to the Guardian Animals. **"Fu Dog, do you know the legends and the prophecy? "** Fu Dog sighed. **"Unfortunately I do."** He looked up and asked; **"They are the ones right? It's happening now?"** Monroe nodded. **"We will have our paws full on making sure they are ready."** Fu Dog sighed**. "It explains why there is so many activity in the underground lately."** Ah-Mah watched him. **"Don't tell them Fu Dog, let them have the time they have left."** The talking Shar Pei nodded. **"How much time do we have?"** Monroe and Ah-Mah watched each other; then Ah-Mah spoke: **"We aren't sure, but at least some years I hope. "** Monroe continued**; "One year at minimum." **Fu Dog grinned and said: **"Good thing we have those Oracle twins; they might be a big advantage."** Ah-Mah watched the ground, and sighed. The Scottish Pug said; **"I hope so."**

X-X-x-X-X-x_- X-X-x-X-X-x- X-X-x-X-X-x- The next day-X-X-x-X-X-x- X-X-x-X-X-x_- X-X-x-X-X-x

It was a day like most others; June's bracelet would go off, at the worst possible time. Ashley heard the bracelet, and immanently rose her hand, to ask; **"Could I please be excused? " **Only to enchant the class a minute later after June went off to fight whatever was wrong. She travelled to the forest of Orchid Bay city, where she found the monster that was a problem. It seemed to look like a giant hamster. With ram's horns and a reptile tail. **"What kind of ugly thing are you?" **The words came out of June's mouth before she toughed about them. Monroe stepped in**. "That's a Racatan. They resemble giant hamsters, and they are quite harmless, unless " "HEY OVERGROWN HAMSTER! YEA HERE, HERE!" **Monroe signed and finished his sentence. **"Unless you anger them."** June gave Monroe an 'au-aw'-look.** "Couldn't you say that before I yelled at it?" "You could let me finish before you attack monsters."** Replied Monroe with a sarcastic Scottish accent. The giant Racatan turned around, faced June, opened it's mouth, and let out a enormous enraging scream, before trying to crush her.

On the other edge of town, Jake was on a school trip with his class. Of course, just his luck, some damn demons had to appear, and they were trying too ... what where they trying? Jake had no idea, but they used some kind of ray that froze everyone up. Luckily, the magic wasn't very strong, and any magical creature could just break it with a little effort. Jake powered up, and the red flames twirled around him, changing his appearance into a dragon. All of his classmates where frozen, they didn't appear to be able to see or hear anything. So no worries in the magical world being exposed. Good. O. Wait. One of his classmates had broken free from the spell as well. In his hands, was a glowing green orb of light. He seemed to be just as surprised as Jake. But neither of them got much change of explaining; the demons started their attack. Seeing as how they seemed to be on the same side, the 2 started working together. The kid had crimson red hair, and a pair of matching reddish brown eyes. **"I'm Jake!"** The kid smirked at him and replied**; "I'm Nigel. Nice to meet you."** A green blast left the boy's hands, hitting one of the demons all the way back to the wall**. "Nice shot." "Thanks. So, you got your dragon skills for a longer time now?"** Jake was just hitting one of the demons on its ass with his tail, while fighting another demon with his dragon claws. "Not really, I train a lot." Both boys smirked while continued kicking demonic ass.

X-X-x-X-X-x_- X-X-x-X-X-x- X-X-x-X-X-x- The evening-X-X-x-X-X-x- X-X-x-X-X-x_- X-X-x-X-X-x

June sighed. She didn't feel like doing her homework at all; she was so tired from fighting the Racatan. In the end, she had to prevent it from burning down the hole wood. Witch happened to be extra flammable, with all the dry leaves in it. Jake sat across the table, also with quite a tired look on his face. She didn't need to ask if he perhaps ran into some magical creatures that were causing trouble, since his schoolbag had some magical spit on it, and it was torn, obviously by some kind of demon.** "JAKE! Can't I trust you for once not to destroy your things? Now how in the world did you get a rip of this kind into your backpack?"** June didn't listen to her mother's rants and neither did Jake. He was texting someone. Jake grinned. Nigel and him had quite a lot of laughs after they beat the demons. And they were going to have a lot more...

_Major Simi; for some reason I can't reply to you, so I'll explain it here ;) Juniper and Jake are siblings, Jasmine Lee(Ah-Mah), married to a guy with the last name Long. Jasmine's only son(Michael), married Jake's mother (or Luong Lao Shi's daughter Susan), making June, Jake, Dennis, RayRay and Haley siblings. Dennis is the eldest with 15 years, Jake is 13, June 11, Haley and RayRay are twins and are 8 years._

_And yes, a lot of explanation in this one ;) Also, the first plot hints are given, and I hope I'm not too obvious or confusing. Large chapter! _

_Also, the current time is November. Next chapter is December._


	8. Chapter 8

**Life and Times of the Longs. Chapter 8**

Christmas ... is a moment of celebration to several religions. But to some, Christmas has lost its tradition, it simply became a moment in the year when the hole family could come together, and enjoy each other company.

"**Do I really have to go?"** Jake hated family parties. His cousins were no fun, and he was forced to spend the entire afternoon with them. They were all standing in a row, waiting for their mother, Susan, to check them up. First up, Dennis. He wore a more traditional soot, but he kept trying to remove the necktie, that his mother had successfully attached to his clothes. Susan moved on to Jake. **"Yes, you have to go. Now stand still.. Jake ... stop moving."** Susan tried to make sure her son would look good, so she was trying to tuck his shirt into his pants, tie the necktie correctly, get his jacket on right, comb his hair (**"Mom stop it!"**), pulled up his pants and secured it with a belt. Susan sighed**. "Come now Jake, this is the one time in the year where you see all your family together."** Jake gave his mother a rather crude reply; **"You mean my aunts. My uncles are always too busy to come. Why do they get to skip out and I don't?" **Susan pinched the bridge of her nose. She had had this conversation before, and it usually ended with dragging her sons into the car. **"Jake, you only have one uncle, and you know Uncle ... "**(she couldn't remember his name so she kept talking)**" .. is a very busy man. Besides, don't you want to see Gregory?"** She pretended not to see Jake's fake throwing-up attempts, and moved on the Juniper. Juniper wore a green dress, with long sleeves, and some black ballerina shoes. Haley was dressed in a similar dress, only in red, with the same black ballerina's. RayRay was trying to hide his BoomFist T-shirt under his costume. Susan didn't take kindly to RayRay's attempts, and she grabbed him, trying to dress him properly. **"Ray Ray ... Don't be so annoying ... It's just for one evening ... ONE EVENING...RAYRAY!"**

Susan always had a little rivalry with her sisters. More with Cathy then with Pachouli, anyway. Cathy married some rich guy, didn't have to work, and would just take care of her 2 children and her appearance. Susan would often hear how much fatter she'd become, and that she didn't take care of her figure. Witch wasn't true anyway; she owned her own caterer business; and was always determent to deliver quality. Susan kept rattling, about her family and how much progress they made, and she failed to notice her family's annoyance with her competitive strike towards her sisters.

Micheal sighed and didn't bother his wife in her inspection round. He had made a promotion on his work, so she was happy to have something to brag about. Everybody crawled into the mini-van, Jake, Dennis and RayRay had to sit right behind their parents, while June and Haley could sit on the last row of the minivan. The last row was highly desirable; it was the place where your parents couldn't do a thing to stop you. Which is why all the boys had to sit right behind their parents. **"Stop punching me RayRay!"** June bent over to Haley, and whispered; **"Well that was long! That must have been a full 5 minutes." **The girls on the backseat giggled, and couldn't hold a short laugh when their mother spoke; **"JAKE! RAYRAY! Don't make me turn back!"**

After a seeming long trip, they finally arrived to the party; Their aunt Cathy always threw these parties. She LOVED showing off and throwing money around. Of course, Susan catering company always proved the food. So Cathy would go all out with presents and decoration and of course, the Christmas tree.

And that wasn't different this year. Dennis grinned while he heard grandpa Lao Shi complaining about the rivalry between his daughters. He always considered it funny; and other then that, it also paid off keeping the rivalry going; his presents kept becoming bigger and more each year. So he occasionally slipped aunt Cathy a gossip. Juniper saw his grin and said:** "aw come'on Dennis. Just for this one year leave it. They can't keep going bigger anyway."** Dennis smirk grew bigger and he said; **"like you don't like the presents."** Jake and RayRay had to step in. **"OF COURSE WE LIKE THE PRESENTS!" "Talk, RayRay, talk, not shout."** Dennis didn't like RayRay's hyper activity. June shrugged, and followed her siblings to their cousins.

The 12 year old Gregory wore some pretty expensive clothes, and gave them a contemptuous look. Jake rolled his eyes. As if the guy is so much better than they are. With a very bored voice; Jake greeted him as first**; "Hey Gregory, how are you?"** Andrew was standing next to his elder brother, being a year older then RayRay and Haley, he never let them forget that**. "Hello Haley. RayRay."** The formal greeting was mainly aimed at Haley, as she was the straight-A-student Andrew wanted to be. Or at least, as his mother, aunt Cathy wanted him to be. **"Hello Andrew, Merry Christmas."** Haley sounded at least a little more enthusiastic then her brother, mangiest to give him a genuine smile, and offered him a hug. Haley wasn't interested into being enemies with him anyway; if he dropped the act, they could be friends! But Andrew always had that superiority act going .

It didn't take long, before Dennis was playing with his new Play station portable, and Gregory took Jake and June outside, in the snow. He wanted to show them something. The 2 ancient guards were planning to give him a taste of his own medicine, just in case he wanted to cover them in snow. **"Check this out."** Gregory said with a smirk. He placed his hand in the snow, and summoned the dragon's flames to transform him. Only his hand changed, and the snow around it melted. June gave Jake a bored look, and Jack seemed everything but impressed. **"Uuuur, is that supposed to impress us?"** Jake looked at him, uninterested. Gregory's mouth fell open**. "What? I just made snow melt without any explanation!" **June sighed**. "You're a dragon, playing with fire. It melted cause you used your dragon's fire. See, explanation."** Gregory closed his mouth**. "You can ****SEE**** my dragon fire?"** he questioned. June rolled her eyes, and Jake let his voice out; **"Well, duh, of course we can see it. We might have been more impressed if you ****really**** transformed. "** Jake turned to June and whispered; _**"probably not, but it's better than making snow melt."**_ June looked bored and replied: **"Yea right." **Gregory hadn't noticed them chatting, and said; "**How can you see it? Only magical creatures can!"** June slapped her forehead, and Jake tossed himself down in the snow, making snow angel. June looked at him, wondering if he was serious. **"Greg, really, you come from a magical family. Wouldn't it make sense if several of us were capable of seeing magic?"** Greg gave her such a strange look, making June think he was brain damaged**. "What are you, brain damaged? Wake up."** Greg appeared to be a little knocked out by June's comment. June's look softened a bit, and she said; **"You do know that we are a magical family right?"** Greg shook his head, still appearing a little ditsy. To June anyway. Jake, finished making his snow angel, jumped up (more fly up by using his dragon wings) and landed back next to them, leaving a perfect snow angel behind. **"Common man, we are like grandkids of the legendary Lao Shi! Don't tell me you don't know a thing about all of that."** Greg gave them a rather blank expression. Jake couldn't hold it. He just couldn't. He started laughing, rolling in the snow, unable to resist to urge. June got slightly annoyed with Jake, feeling a little sorry for Gregory**. "Shut up Jake, it's not his fault. He's probably the only one that developed into his magical powers. Andrew probably doesn't have any of them. "** Jake stopped laughing for a second, looked at June while she spoke, but started laughing twice as hard right after she stopped talking. **"Common Jake, don't you think it's slightly unfair towards Greg, considering who we are?"** Jake rose his head out of the snow, and said: **"no.."** before going on laughing. June checked if anybody was watching, -nobody was- and she kicked Jake all the way to the other end of the yard. Greg stared at her**. "How did you do that?"** June shrugged**. "How long have you had your powers?"** June looked at him, waiting for an answer. **"Not long. I figured out a week ago I could do flames."** Greg continued talking on a excited way **"But that kick! And those wings on Jake's back! And magical family?"** The last question was spoken with hesitation, while he rolled his eyes to the everything but magical parents inside. **"Yea the magic skipped a generation."**

Meanwhile, inside; **"Do I really have too? Pleaaaase mom?"** Cathy sighed and bend down, to be at eyelevel with her son. **"Andrew hunny, it's a family tradition. Just sing a few Christmas carols."** She stood back up, and wanted to continue waking, but changed her mind and turned back to her son; **"Try to sing better then Haley."** Andrew sighed and said; **"But RayRay doesn't sing, and he punches me!" **Andrew's arguments were ignored, and he decided to return to the party. His grandfather, uncle, aunt and cousins were all taking between each other; some light music was playing. RayRay's loud voice was constantly there, taking about pretty much everything. Haley was sitting on a bench, flipping through the book with Christmas Carols that his mom had printed for the occasion. Despite Haley being brighter than him, she was bearable. RayRay on the other hand... Andrew sighed, and went over to Haley, to sit next to her while reading his own book with Christmas Carols. **"Wow. Mom really went all out this year."** He wasn't talking to anyone in particular. A short while after, Haley replied to him. **"Yea. I read on the back of the book she had original artists working on the decoration of each book separately." **Silence again**. "RAY RAY, GO GET THE OTHERS! It's time for the annual Christmas carols!" "!" **

By the time it was midnight, most of their family was drunk, and they had to keep the sisters apart from not going into fight mode. Well, mainly Cathy and Susan anyway. **"Hi grandpa. Hey grandpa. GRANDPA!" **June tried to wake up her grandpa. And with one last loud snore, her grandpa woke up. Slightly annoyed, he looked at them**. "If you're bored, I'm not going to play games with you."** Jake replied**; "We don't want to play games with you." "Good."** And with that final word, grandpa was planning to go back to dreamland. June sighed, wondering why her grandpa was so distant, the total opposite of her grandmother. **"Greg's a dragon." **There. That should get his attention. Grandpa pulled an eye open, looking at them, to see if anybody heard them, and to see if they were serious. When he had the good answer to both questions, he sat up straight, and looked at Greg**. "12 is a little young to start receiving your powers. What can you do?" **Greg looked at his grandfather, and said**; "umm ... I can kinda make fire."** Grandpa rose an eyebrow. **"You mean breathe fire?" "Can we breath fire?" **Greg sounded excited. Now that could be fun to do. Jake sighed, slapped his forehead and said: "**He can trigger the transformation on his hand. He uses the fire to melt the snow." **Grandpa nodded. **"I will see to it that you receive a dragonmaster Greg."** Greg seemed a bit disappointed, his smiled faded and his shoulder fell down. **"Greg? What's wrong?"** Greg looked at him and said**: "I was kinda hoping you would train me..."** Grandpa shook his head. **"Impossible Greg. A dragon may only have one dragonstudent at the same time. But don't worry Greg. I'll make sure you get the best dragonmaster there is." **He gave his grandson a smile, and the look in his eeys became softer; while he put his hand onto Greg's shoulder. June looked annoyed. Why could he warm up to Jake, Greg and Haley, but not to her? It's not her fault she became the Te Xuan Ze. She didn't chose for it. She wasn't even given the choice, Dragon or Te Xuan Ze. Normal or Magic. She crossed her arms and left them.

_Dennis: 15 years_

_Jake: 13_

_Greg: 12_

_June: 11 _

_Andrew: 9_

_Haley and RayRay: twins and 8 years._

Sorry for the long wait before I updated! Had trouble writing this chapter. Hope you're still interested! Reviews much appreciated!


End file.
